happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia/Gallery
Images of Petunia. General Petunia's Collect Them All Card.png|Petunia's Collect 'em All Card. Petunia's Season 1 Intro.gif|Petunia's Internet Season 1 intro. Petunia's Season 2 Intro.png|Petunia's Internet Season 2 intro. Petunia's TV Season Intro.gif|Petunia's TV Season intro. Petunia's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Petunia's Internet Season 3/4 intro. P is for Petunia: "Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers!" TV Intro 3.png|Petunia riding a seesaw with Toothy seen in the TV series intro. TV Intro Main.png|Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia watch the episode after its title is shown or ends. Petunia Profile Picture.png|Petunia with corrected ears by Mondo Media. 1,width=280,height=280,appearanceId=386.png|Petunia winking, droping a heart. PetuniaPickingFlowerLeavesHS33.png|Petunia picking flower petals from the "He loves me/He loves me not" flower, as seen in I Heart U. PetuniaSittingSmoochieHS33.png|Petunia sitting, as seen in her Smoochie. Petunia smoochieX.png|Excited Petunia looking at an object. PetuniaSquishingLemonsHS33.png|Petunia squishing lemons for a lemonade, as seen in the episode Eyes Cold Lemonade. PetuniaHoldingProtectionGlovesHS33.png|Petunia holding yellow protection gloves, as seen in Wishy Washy. Screen Shot 2012-12-21 at 1.07.58 PM.png|Petunia warmly dressed up in winter, as seen in Chill Kringle. NewPetunia.png|Petunia is terrified! PetuniaTakingATasteofHerHotDogHS33.png|Petunia taking a taste of her hot dog made up by raccoon's meat in Meat Me for Lunch. PetuniaFallingScreamHS33.png|Petunia falling and screaming. Undead Petunia.png|It's a zombie Petunia... PetuniaScreamingHS33.png|Petunia screaming for help! Petunia Concept Art.png|An early concept art of Petunia. CookingPetunia.jpg|Petunia making burgers. Bandicam_2016-04-10_20-46-35-507.png|Petunia the Paperskunk. PetuniaWithOutFlower.jpg|Petunia without her flower in Wishy Washy. Htf-petunia.jpg|Happy Petunia. Bandicam_2016-04-04_19-51-05-923.png|Dead Petunia in From A to Zoo. Happy-tree-friends-petunia.jpg|Petunia sees a small pool. PetuniaDrinkingCherryJuiceHS33.jpg|Petunia drinking Cherry juice, alongside various other full Cherry juice cartons, as seen in Happy Trails pt. 1. Character Diagram.jpg|Petunia in Ski Patrol. petunia in bed.png|Because of a goof, Petunia does not have the car deodorizer around her neck when she goes bed in Hello Dolly. Ca.jpg|Petunia screaming for her life as the class play bursts into flames! Petunia 2.jpg|A close up of Petunia. cuddles and petunia plush.jpg|Cuddles and Petunia plushes. Screen Shot 2013-01-16 at 10.15.13 PM.png|Petunia with ice cream. htf-mfw-petunia-01.jpg|Petunia wonders why there is a lollipop in her hand. 537093 160906220736986 1874090794 n.jpg|Petunia swooning over... Lumpy. Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|Petunia in Ipso Fatso. S3E21 Petunia morton salt.png|Petunia now comes in a can! 2011-mar-calendar02-1280.jpg|Mix-n-match Petunia. Petunia_licking_ice_cream.png|Petunia licking an ice cream cone. Home-Where-the-Hurt-is-300x300.jpg|Petunia in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. WinterPetunia.png|Petunia making a snow angel. Chill_Kringle_Petunia.png|Petunia is skating. zayats 165.png|Petunia in Keepin' it Reel. Giggles petunia snow.png|Petunia in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. LBE5 Petunia and Handy.png|Petunia and Handy on a date. S3E6 Petunia hammer.png|Petunia's death in Peas in a Pod. Petuniahair.png|Petunia as Rapunzel. HIWTHI---petuniacleaningsomething.JPG|Petunia is always up for cleaning duty. S3E20 BW Petunia.png|Petunia using a match, accidentally helping Splendid kill everyone. Petunia car.png|Petunia's apparently happy to see Splendid despite her injuries. Petuniawaitress.png|Petunia the waitress. Wholesome Crossdresser.png|Petunia in a picture with Lumpy's corn. WishyWashy031 0001.jpg|Petunia driven to the brink of insanity in Wishy Washy. petunia.gif|Petunia. PETUNIA.gif|The second icon for Petunia at the top of her character page, which was was removed due to her missing one of her ears. PetuniaDancingHS33.gif|Petunia dancing. Derb 2.jpg|Petunia in Deadeye Derby. Wingin it petunia sodamachine.png|Petunia holding a Cola. S4E9 Nurse Petunia.png|Nurse Petunia. PutunDisaster.jpg|Petunia the carney. Deadeye derby Lost mines app store image.jpeg|Petunia as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Petunia in the character selection screen for the same game. Deadeye darby Head-to Dead new.jpeg|Third from the same game. S4E1 Petundeath.png|Petunia decapitated in the episode You're Kraken Me Up. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Petunia the student. Petunia teaser.PNG|Petunia from the teaser for the episode Hide and Seek. So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Petunia flirting with Mime. LBE5 Petunia and Handy Confused.png|Petunia communicating her confusion. Snapshot - 8.jpg|Petunia's level in Dumb Ways to Die: HTF Edition. False Alarm 17.png|Petunia's death in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode). STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Petunia at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Capture9.PNG|Petunia with Giggles in a DVD episode select menu. Capture2.PNG|Petunia riding bumper cars with Toothy and Flaky in a DVD bonus features menu. Capture16.PNG|Petunia wanting to go to the bathroom in a DVD storyboards menu. DrowninMoney.png|Petunia being assaulted by coins. official petunia artwork.jpg|An official artwork of Petunia that was drawn by Kenn (signature is the proof). Petunia Profile.png|Petunia screenshot without background from As You Wish. Burningtail.png|Petunia forgot how to stop, drop, and roll. Home is Where the Hurt is.png|Petunia with the Tree Friends. HTFFirstBlood_Menu3.png|Petunia in the First Blood DVD menu. Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 10.08.52 PM.png|Petunia in her winterwear. 8EA240EC-6B33-4940-AB57-8A9B367FD08A.jpeg|Sad Petunia with no hands in the episode I Nub You. Screenshot 2019-10-21 at 4.59.44 PM.png|Petunia as a Fry Cook in Flippin' Burgers. Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.58.02 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-21 at 1.24.26 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-21 at 5.02.39 PM.png Deaths Pitchin'_Impossible_Mole_second_ball_throw.png|Petunia´s first death. Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_11.02.56_PM.png|Killed by an electric fence. Dead 3.png|Petunia right before being blown up off-screen. Snowwhatthatswhat.jpg|Crushed and sliced by Cro-Marmot. Trails11.png|Impaled by a gear lever. This is why Flippy's the best.PNG|One of her most famous deaths. Death Bleck.jpg ClAct89.png 008.jpg Bed springs.jpg Actggfhgfh.png|Petunia's foot can be seen in the background. Zombiehole.png 92STS.png|A debatable death; Petunia was in the area and may have been killed by the Christmas lights. SkiYa88.png|Another debatable death; Petunia may be buried under the snow with Giggles. TheCarExplosion.png Digestedskunk.jpg|Deteriorated. RKr4.png|A debatable death. Imagebright.jpg SP_Petunia_death.png TWSotT AllDied.png STV1E1.2 76.PNG Squidskunkslam.png Suicuide.jpg|Petunia's most famous death, and her most gruesome one at that. Axeburn.png AW210.png Petuniahitagainstrocks.png Tear-off.png Heart.png|Petunia debatably getting killed by Splendid's vomit. Halfskunk.png Poorstreetlight.png|Petunia is in the crashed car. Petuniabones.png|She should've asked someone other than Lumpy to assemble the pipes. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 28.png Petuniasoup.jpeg|Thankfully, real airplane sinks don't work like that. STV1E13.2 Poor Petunia.png Chill Kringle Dead Petunia.png LBE3 Dead Petunia.png Splatter.png S3E1 Petunia's death.png S3E6 Petunia hammer.png S3E7 Distractedwithtoy.png S3E9 Toiletdeath.png S3E12 I Nub You Handtunia's death.png S3E13 ABOAP19.png Movieseatingdeath.png LBE5 Dead Petunia.png S3E17 Whatamess.png S3E20 BrW59.png|She and Splendid both caused this. S4E1 Petundeath.png Petuniacrayon.png S4E8 CP Petunia.png JBC_Firey_grave.png Happy-tree-friend_o_GIFSoup_com.gif|Petunia after falling into a spike pit. Episodic S1E2 Housewarming Petunia.PNG|Petunia in House Warming. S1E2 Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG|Ditto, with Handy. S1E2 Housewarming Petunia+Handy2.PNG S1E2_Hug.png S1E2 Housewarming Petunia+Handy3.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Treehouse idle.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Petunia Help me!.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Petunia jump.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Bucket Kick.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Bucket kick3.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG S1E2 Housewarming I have no choice.PNG S1E2 Okaybutnot.png|She's toast. PetuniaIsHappy.png Pitchin'_Impossible_Petunia_and_Lumpy.png Pi_pet_toss.png Pi_pet_throw.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.10_AM.png zayats 160.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.34_AM.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.35_AM.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.32.34_AM.png Pitchin' Impossible Dead Petunia .png SA_COOKIES.png SA_TEA.png SA_zig.png indexstayin.jpg Sa_unexpected_guest.png Sa_giggles_and_petunia_turn.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.05.50_PM.png Sa_yawn.png SA_crash_.png Sa_pain.png Sa_worried.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.52.35_PM.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.54.51_PM.png Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_10.56.30_PM.png SA_fence.png Stayin' Alive 33.PNG Stayin' Alive 34.PNG Stayin' Alive 35.PNG Stayin' Alive 36.PNG Stayin' Alive 37.PNG|Petuna fish. Stayin' Alive 38.PNG Stayin' Alive 39.PNG Stayin' Alive 40.PNG|Another Petuna fish. Stayin' Alive 41.PNG Stayin' Alive 42.PNG Stayin' Alive 43.PNG Stayin' Alive 44.PNG Stayin' Alive 45.PNG Stayin' Alive 46.PNG Screenshot_2017-04-25_at_11.07.59_PM.png SA_Now_what.png Stayin' Alive 50.PNG HaS 1.PNG HaS 2.PNG HaS 29.PNG HaS 30.PNG HaS 31.PNG HaS 32.PNG HaS 33.PNG HaS 34.PNG HaS 35.PNG HaS 36.PNG S1E27 The Bus Interior 2.png S1E27_Drinking_Petunia.png S1E27 Still Drinking.png S1E27 Finally Stops.png S1E27 Happy Petunia.png S1E27 Wiping his mouth.png S1E27 Satisfied Petunia.png S1E27 Satisfied Petunia 2.png S1E27 Satisfied Petunia 3.png S1E27 Wait a moment...png S1E27 Uh-oh.png S1E27 Stomach Rumble.png S1E27 Uh-oh.png S1E27 Toilet Need Petunia.png Happy-trails.png Screamingpetunia.png Trails9.png Trails10.png Trails11.png Imagespetunia.jpg FB21.png FB22.png FB23.png FB24.png Mutilated Face.jpg This is why Flippy's the best.PNG S2E7 Lemonade Stand.png S2E7 A Calm Day.png ECL1.png ECL2.png ECL3.png ECL4.png ECL5.png Tasty.jpg ECL17.png ECL18.png ECL19.png EyesColdLemonade.jpg Fix.jpg Huh.jpg Death Bleck.jpg Keepin 12.jpg Popcorn looks yummy!.PNG Keepin 13.jpg Keepin 14.jpg Keepin 15.jpg 008.jpg Petunia on a stroll!.PNG HD1.png HD2.png HD3.png HD4.png HD5.png HD6.png HD7.png HD14.png CubWaves.png Petunia's Bedtime.PNG BoomBlood 2.jpg BoomBlood 3.jpg HelloDollyPetunia.gif BoomBlood 4.jpg BoomBlood 6.jpg BoomBlood 5.jpg Aw darn it....PNG Bed springs.jpg Towel raft over Petunia's head.png WiWa10.png WiWa11.png WiWa12.png WiWa13.png Towel2.png Whishywashy petunia01.png Wishy Washy.jpg Whishywashy petunia02.png Hqdefault13.jpg Whishywashy petunia03.png Hqdefault11.jpg Aaaaaa.jpg Smilepetunia.jpg STV1E4.2 Wishy Washy - Petunia.png Petunia's shoking.png Clean.jpg Cleaningthefloor.png Showerstopped.png Darn.png Basementdoor.png Hellodownthere.png WiWa186.png WiWa191.png S&d.jpg WiWa194.png WiWa195.png WiWa196.png Dirtypetunia.png WiWa197.png WiWa198.png WiWa200.png WiWa201.png Cleanin g m y han d.png WiWa202.png WiWa203.png WiWa205.png WiWa206.png WiWa207.png WiWa208.png WiWa209.png WiWa210.png WiWa211.png WiWa212.png WiWa213.png WiWa214.png WiWa215.png Clean！！！！！.jpeg WiWa216.png WiWa217.png Wherei si t.jpeg WiWa218.png Dsfsdfxvcxvc.png Steelwool.png WiWa219.png Jdkshdasd.png WiWa221.png WishyWashy031 0001.jpg WiWa222.png WiWa223.png Suicuide.jpg S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and her bird.png S3E12 I Nub You Uh-oh.png S3E12_INY5.png S3E12 I Nub You Catched.png S3E12_INY8.png S3E12 I Nub You Oh no.png S3E12 I Nub You Sad Petunia.png S3E12 I Nub You Lost Hands.png S3E12 Petunia heart eyes.png S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy.png S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy are happy.png S3E12 I Nub You Good idea.png S3E12 I Nub You Petunia at bowling 1.png S3E12 I Nub You Petunia at bowling 2.png S3E12 I Nub You Petunia tried too.png S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Petunia.png S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Handy.png S3E12 I Nub You Surprise.png S3E12 I Nub You Horrified Petunia.png S3E12 I Nub You Oops.png S3E12 I Nub You The Bird.png S3E12 I Nub You The Bird 2.png S3E12 I Nub You Spinning.png S3E12 I Nub You Handtunia's death.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries